Sonic X Season 5: Return to Greengate
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: As Tails decides to travel back to Greengate to do research, new emotions start to grow between him and Cosmo. But will it be permanent? Meanwhile a new evil rises on Earth, and chaos is just the matter of time. Will Tails return in time to fix things?
1. Return To Greengate

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic- characters.

A/N: If you haven't read my "Sonic X: Season 4" fic, I highly recommend reading it before starting this one.

This story is partially influenced by _seektorectify_ for his helpful review in the last chapter of Season 4.

* * *

**I:Return to Greengate**

Months had passed since the day Tails had brought Cosmo back to her home planet. The memory of leaving somebody he once knew was heartbreak for the poor fox. However, despite the pain the memory caused, he kept the card from his friends as some kind of charm that kept him going; the same way Amy kept the rose from Sonic.

By the way he appeared, Tails didn't seem sorrowful at all... at least to his friends. Nobody sensed that the fox's heart was calling for someone who was no longer able to heed his wailing, distant cries. Nobody knew that Tails still had still not gotten over something that had happened long time ago. Something that everybody else had already managed to forget.

Even though Tails had horrible memories in his head, he could not help being curious about the culture in Greengate. He wanted to find out more about the planet and Seedrians, and perhaps he could teach Cosmo about Mobius for his part. The flower girl surely would be willing to know more about the planet where she was born. Tails figured that if the two just talked to each other, maybe they would fall in love again over time. There could be a chance that Cosmo would get back her personality as she gained age.

Deep inside the yellow fox knew that his fantasies were more or less exaggerated and unlikely, but with his ambitious attitude he wouldn't give up so easily. He started Typhoon ready for launch towards the green planet. This time he would go there alone.

Before his departure, Tails collected as many things, that represented Mobius's culture, as possible. He also packed his equipment for scientific experiments, so that he could compare the matters between the two planets. He also took his "lucky charm" card with him.

As the twin-tail fox had packed up his stuff, he went to post a letter for Sonic in which he said where he had went. The letter also stated that he wouldn't be back anytime soon. Tails did not sign the letter, because he was short in time, and he knew that Sonic would know it was from him.

It did not take long till Tails had already blasted off from Mobius, heading towards Greengate. He had upgraded Typhoon's engines, and now it flew much faster. It would only take him few days to reach Cosmo's planet. Still he couldn't help being anxious.

* * *

After five days Tails finally landed Typhoon on Greengate's surface. He was welcomed happily by the inhabitants. It was obvious that they didn't have many visitors from other planets. As somebody asked Tails the reason for his arrival, he replied:

"I have come to explore the beauties of this planet, and if you allow it, interview some people here. I'm merely collecting data for my experiments without harming any living or non-living being on this planet."

The Seedrians gladly accepted Tails's presence. In fact, most of them wanted to help him with his studies. Not much later after coming on the newly repopulated planet Tails found Cosmo… Actually she was the one who ran into him.

"Hey, you're Tails; the person who brought me here, right?" she asked, recognizing him at the first glance. Tails nodded, blushing and scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, without a warning, Cosmo caught him in a tight embrace. A good feeling filled the fox's body instantly. Cosmo continued:

"Thank you! Now I understand that you were only thinking about what was best for me. Now I have a family and I'm living with my own kind."

"You're welcome. I'm happy if you are," Tails said. His voice was full of emotion, but his face was deadpan.

Tails started walking with Cosmo, who taught him about Greengate. The Seedrian was pleased to find that the yellow fox was a good listener. Cosmo confessed that she had felt bad for being so mad at Tails before the fox had sent her home. Now, though, she was very grateful.

* * *

Cosmo, like Tails had guessed, had been willing to know more about Mobius. She had wanted to travel there, but her parents never had given her the permission. Tails comforted her by promising to take her to Mobius one day. An escape wouldn't be a solution; the flower girl's parents needed time to learn to bear their daughter's absence… Even if it would be eternal as both, Tails and Cosmo, wished.

Tails took his time on Greengate. He learned so many new things about their life on the planet that he would never memorize them all. Therefore he wrote notes on his journal, which he updated daily.

The fox not only learned about Greengate and lives of Seedrians in general, but also about the 'new' Cosmo and her life. A very nice couple, Galac and Shudy, had adopted her as she had arrived. The family lived in peaceful harmony, but Cosmo didn't have any siblings, so she was very lonely, because there were hardly any coevals living in her neighborhood. Now that Tails was there again, she had started to appreciate his company.

It didn't even feel like a long time, but soon Tails had spent a whole year on Cosmo's planet. As the girl had grown older, she had become much more similar to the Cosmo that she was before her death. She had noticeably gained back her old personality, which made Tails very happy. The girl had become shy and very kind young woman.

* * *

Finally Tails and Cosmo had completely fallen in love. The fox had forgotten his researches, which were the reason why he had come to Greengate in the first place. Now they didn't matter to him. He had made new friends among the nice and congenial people of Greengate. Everything was just perfect. Tails had made a decision to stay in Greengate for eternity if Cosmo wanted so.

"But how about our trip to Mobius?" the plant-like girl reminded her love.

"Do you really want to go there?" Tails asked.

Cosmo nodded: "Yes, I am ready, and I think that my parents are too."

"Okay, let's go!"


	2. The Letter

A/N: Please note that this chapter is about what happened on Mobius during Tails's absence.

* * *

**2: The Letter**

Back on Mobius Cream had started a letter-delivery business with Bokkun. Eggman's messenger robot had become more confident within the rabbit's company, though he still kept blushing and stammering all the time. Vanilla was proud that her daughter had independently started doing something useful. Unfortunately Cream's time with her mother was lessened for this new job.

Dr. Eggman did not have the least idea where Bokkun poked along all the time, but the evil genius needed his delivery robot to bring exploding messages to Sonic and others just to irritate them. The floating robot reluctantly obeyed his creator, and became even more hated among Mobians than he had ever been before. Cream stood up for him bravely, but she could not end their hate towards her companion.

Cream had almost forgotten about Tails, who had already been away for quite a while. Now the locket didn't remind her of the fox anymore, but Bokkun instead. It seemed that new feelings were growing within her. The rabbit's delivery business cost most of her daily time. She flew with her ears and Bokkun with his jetpack. They were a great team.

When Amy heard about the letter company, she begun to write love letters for Sonic, who simply ignored them all. Vector and Vanilla were in more bilateral correspondence. All the animals sent and received letters from Elise. She had mentioned something about Shadow, but nobody told Cream what had happened the black hedgehog, with an excuse that she was still too young to understand such things.

Cream had grown at least so much in maturity that she easily got annoyed if somebody pointed out her age. It wasn't her fault that she was younger and smaller than everybody else. That didn't mean that she was less mature. Still, she never got the permission to join the battles against Eggman. She, who had even defeated Emerl, whom nobody else could stand against. If that wasn't injustice and prejudgement, then nothing was.

* * *

One night Bokkun was flying over Soleanna, delivering his last letter. He was in a great hurry, because after thirty minutes, he should have a date with Cream at a romantic dinner, topped with atmospheric candlelight. It was very dark and raining in Soleanna right that moment, making it extremely difficult to see who the final letter was addressed for. The time was running out, so Bokkun made a decision to simply deliver the letter to the next mailbox he found.

"It's only one failed delivery. How big deal is that?" he thought as he put the mail in. Right then it seemed like a harmless act, but little did the little robot know about how fatal his mistake was.


	3. Snow

A/N: Snow is my OC. If you want, you may use him in your stories as long as you remember to ask my permission.

* * *

**3: Snow**

The only ones that knew where Shadow had disappeared were Princess Elise and Snow the Hedgehog. Elise had set up an orphanage, so that she could make Shadow see how innocent humans were in hopes of changing the hedgehog's hate towards mankind. Shadow had admitted that the children were fine, but as they grew older they would become just like the rest of the humans.

"Well how about me?" Elise had said. "I'm grown up, but you still don't reject me. Face it, Shadow: Bad things happen, but blaming mankind doesn't help."

Shadow tried to understand Elise even though it took his comprehension to extreme measures. Still, Elise didn't give up trying to make Shadow forgive the world. And one day she actually succeeded... a little too well; Shadow learned to understand people, but started hating animals.

* * *

One day somebody left a basket to the traps of the Orphanage. Inside there was a young, gray hedgehog with white stripes: Snow.

"Oh look!" Elise exclaimed and lifted up the young boy.

"I thought this place was a children's home for humans, not a zoo," Shadow said gloomily, looking at Snow with disgust.

"But Shadow, look! He's perfectly fine! All he needs is care…"

Elise was so wrong, not only in Shadow's opinion. Snow the Hedgehog was everything else but fine. One could tell it by simply looking into his turquoise eyes blinking with madness. Shadow had made an ultimate decision not to love that creature a one bit, even though the gray hedgehog considered the couple as his parents.

Snow was rejected, not only by Shadow, but Elise too. The Princess was busy with other kids, and didn't have time for the hedgehog, who seemed to be fine all by himself. It was another fatal mistake! Snow was troubled and silent, and all he needed was love and comprehension. Unfortunately he lacked both.

Two years after Snow's arrival, he had formed into a monstrous child by his twisted thoughts. He never said a word or did anything, but his head was full of dark plans. Snow had secretly listened to Shadow's talks with Princess Elise, and learned how much the black hedgehog hated him. It had broken Snow's spirit, for he had considered Shadow as a father, or at least a guardian. Now that he knew the truth, even Elise's love for him didn't mark anything.

One day both, Elise and Shadow left the orphanage for errands leaving Snow there alone. All the children had been adopted one by one, but nobody had wanted the gray hedgehog. Shadow couldn't care less about leaving Snow all alone, but Elise had been a little concerned. However, she thought she was worrying for nothing, because she thought that she knew Snow. She thought that Snow was private and independent person, and she was right. But she didn't know how much the boy had started to hate everything and life itself.

Snow was alone for two days with no sign of Elise or Shadow returning. The young hedgehog refused to admit to himself that the couple had abandoned him. He cried silently as he walked around the house and saw the mailbox through the window. He walked outside to the rain towards the mailbox in hopes of finding something hinting that at least Elise would be coming back.

There was only one letter in the mailbox. Snow read it and couldn't fight the river of tears streaming down his cheeks along with the raindrops falling endlessly from the dark clouds.

_I have left you, my friend, and I guess you know where._

_I went alone this time, because this is my mission._

_I won't be back anytime soon…_

_Perhaps I won't be back at all._

_If so, I've fulfilled my destiny, and it's time for you to do the same._

Snow read the letter again and again. He didn't know what it was saying, but surely Shadow and Elise had left him. They wouldn't be back; Snow just knew it. But he didn't understand why everybody hated him so much.

"But if my 'mother' has fulfilled her destiny, I shall do the same," Snow thought, repeating the words on the letter in his mind, trying to make sense.

"But what is my destiny?" he thought without the least idea. However, he decided to take action instead of just doing nothing. He could now freely do whatever he wanted.

Snow's desire was to rise to power. He wanted to become a ruler known and respected by all, so that he could make his 'mother' proud, and maybe even his 'father'. Maybe Shadow would finally start to love him like he had always wished.

Snow started studying books trying to find a solution to his problem: How to become powerful. He learned about Chaos Emeralds, and that those gems held unimaginable powers. The Emeralds would be a perfect tool to make him an overlord.

So, Snow sent out on a journey to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds. It took him almost two months to find them all, but he succeeded for his relentless attitude.

Unfortunately, for his horrible childhood and his mental problems, Snow still couldn't tell what was right and what was wrong; he started to use Chaos Emeralds to destroy people and cities. He set places on fire and caused drastic destruction. He did become known around the world, but only for shameful infamy that he thought of as a normal fame and glory, due to his simple mind.

It didn't take long till Sonic and his friends about this new enemy, whose form, color, and personality had changed, and who started calling himself… Mephiles the Dark!

* * *

_**In the next chapter we'll learn why and how Snow became Mephiles! Also Tails, Cosmo, and Cream will return as well as Sonic and others. What happens next? Read 2 find out!**_


	4. Back To Mobius

**4: Back to Mobius**

The Typhoon landed smoothly on Mobius' surface. The door opened and Tails led Cosmo outside. His heart jumped to his throat as the fox saw what had happened to his home planet: Forest fire, screaming people and animals, firemen with masks, craters in the ground, seemingly poisonous smoke coming from the generators of some machine… All was ruined.

"This isn't the Mobius I remember," Cosmo said tilting her head in confusion.

"No, something terrible must've happened while we were gone," Tails said, still shocked about the scene he saw. "We've got to find Sonic and take you to safety!"

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic and others were in Soleanna fighting Snow, whom they thought was Mephiles for the form he had taken.

"Mephiles, how did you return?" Sonic asked.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked back.

"Snow, how did you turn out like that?" Shadow, who had joined the battle, questioned.

"Well first I simply collected all seven Chaos Emeralds. Then I connected them with my inborn powers called Chaos. After all the Emeralds had become one I had enough powers to steal even the Master Emerald. With the might of the two giant Emeralds and my natural powers I changed my form into this, because I had read that Mephiles was the strongest God of them all; the God of Destruction. However, as I became Mephiles, my personality changed slightly. Now I don't crave for power and ruling, but just creating havoc instead."

Everybody wondered why Snow had had 'natural powers'. That sounded something like Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform answered to the question that nobody ever asked:

"I guess he must be a creation of Gerald Robotnik. Perhaps he was created from the same blood type as I was. However the doctor had failed with this twisted mind. Snow must have been doctor's first attempt to create an Ultimate Lifeform, but he had failed. Shameful for his failed prototype, Robotnik sent Snow to the space in a capsule that was supposed to explode. For some reason it didn't and somehow it ended up on Earth."

Snow was now standing in the top of the highest building in whole Soleanna. He had destroyed the castle and killed all the royal people with the exception of his 'mother'. Now Elise was twenty meters beneath Snow, begging him to stop:

"Snow, please stop this madness. Don't you realize how wrong it is?"

"Wrong?" Snow replied. "I don't know such a word. Maybe you should have taught it to me before abandoning me."

"I never abandoned you. I always loved you, and I still do."

"Love? Another unknown word. But now it's a little too late to try to convince me. Now that I have heard that even my own creator had sent me away. That was the last drop."

* * *

Finally Tails and Cosmo found Sonic.

"Sonic, what's happened? How's _he_ back?" Tails wondered looking at what appeared to be Mephiles. His face had a funny mixture of fear and disbelief.

"No time to explain, buddy, but I guess I oughta take our visitor to safety until this battle is over," Sonic replied, took Cosmo to his arms, and started running. Tails trusted his friend as always, but he couldn't help being worried.

The battle against Snow continued. Even Dr. Eggman had joined, because he couldn't let somebody destroy the world that _he_ was supposed to conquer. Sonic and Shadow didn't need Silver to fight Snow, because he didn't have the power to control time like Dr. Eggman's Mephiles had for the Black Diamond. But even without that advantage, Snow was very powerful; like a combination of Super Shadow, Eggman, and Emerl.

Sonic and Shadow weren't so strong, because Snow had all the Chaos Emeralds, and this time they didn't have Silver by their side. Still, the rivals were a great double-team, as much as they hated to admit it. Also, the two hedgehogs had Chaotix, Eggman, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails on their side.

Cream and Vanilla had been sent to the same place as Cosmo, where they all could be safe until the battle was over. Cream was mad that she still couldn't take part to the battle, but her mother explained that it was for her best and that one day she would learn to respect that. While the young rabbit disagreed with Vanilla, Cosmo anxiously looked out of the window. She hoped that everything would be all right.

* * *

The fight had lasted for hours. Snow had noticeably weakened, which gave strength to Sonic and his friends for a final strike. They all attacked the enemy together, ultimately defeating him. A flash of light followed as Snow turned back to his normal form and dropped from the height of fifteen meters, landing roughly. All the Emeralds fell from the sky like hail storm, blinking enchantingly, and hitting the ground near the spot where Snow had fallen.

"I'm sorry I failed you Mother," Snow muttered. The Princess walked by him.

"Snow, the only part where you really failed me, is the one where you started thinking you had failed me."

"THERE HE IS!!" all the people yelled and hurried to catch the hedgehog.

"This guy is the one who caused all the destruction! He shall be executed!"

Princess tried to stop the crowd, but they wouldn't listen to her, because she didn't look like a Princess anymore with her dress ragged of the battle and crown lost. Finally somebody yelled:

"STOP!", causing everybody to around to see a black robot floating in the air. The robot couldn't fight the guilt anymore, because he knew he had caused everything as he had misplaced the letter. He had learned that Elise and Shadow had kept an orphanage and that Snow was from that address; the exactly same where he had randomly delivered the final letter.

"I think I am the one to blame," Bokkun continued. "I accidentally… I mean, I was in a hurry and I was sloppy as I delivered letters... I probably misplaced the last letter, and Snow interpreted it wrong. Am I right, Snow?"

Snow's face was shocked. "That letter was not from Mother?"

"That changes everything," the man holding Snow said, and pushed the gray hedgehog aside. "This robot's to blame, let's destroy it!"

"YEAH!" the others cheered, grabbed Bokkun and ripped his body part by part. There was no stopping them. After they were done, they burned the remnants of the poor robot, who had saved Snow's life knowing it would cost him his own.

The town of Soleanna was still in total destruction. Elise dragged Snow back to the orphanage, and the Mobians and Eggman went to the sanctuary, where Cosmo, Vanilla, and Cream would be waiting. Shadow had disappeared once again.

As Elise was back to the orphanage, which wasn't on fire fortunately, he started curing Snow, giving him potions that didn't seem to have any effect. Snow's condition was critical; the battle had left him some serious bruises. Snow wheezed his last words, "Where's my Father?" before dying for his wounds.


	5. After The Armageddon

**5: After the Armageddon**

The final battle was over, but the mess it had created would never be entirely fixed. Buildings were smoking after the rain had extinguished the flames. There were splinters of glass, brick and wood. Windows were shattered to thousand pieces, and their crystals covered the ground everywhere. Sonic booms, Chaos-attacks, and energy rays showed their permanent marks in the town of Soleanna and all around the world.

Elise and Shadow appeared once in Snow's funeral, then both vanished to the thin air. The Princess would have been the heir to the throne now that her father had died, but since she had disappeared, Soleanna needed a temporary ruler, while people searched for Elise all around the world.

When Sonic and the others approached the refuge, where Cosmo and others were, they shocked, so that their fur rose; the place was on fire and the exit was blocked with pieces of fallen, burning wood. Vector instantly opened the exit and rushed inside yelling Vanilla's name. Tails went inside as well being followed by Sonic, who told others not to come.

Everybody was worried sick, because they didn't know how long the three young women had been trapped inside, poisonous gas invading their breathing systems.

Inside Sonic, Vector, and Tails saw that Cosmo and Cream had fainted. Vanilla was still conscious ill at ease, struggling to get away with two younger girls while covering her own mouth. Sonic picked up Cream, Tails Cosmo, and Vector Vanilla. Together they dashed outside just before the whole building collapsed.

Cream recovered as soon as the animals were far away from the fiery house, but the Seedrian was still unconscious.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. You're gonna be alright, I know it," Tails talked to the unconscious girl, trying to deny that the worst could have happened.

* * *

All Cosmo could see was infinite darkness. She heard voices in her head that mixed with the ones around her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a white room, being surrounded by her Mobian friends. Her breath sounded weird and robotic, because she had some kind of transparent mask, connected to a tube, in front of her mouth. She rose up in the bed.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked dizzily.

"No, this is a hospital, silly," Amy replied.

"We were worried about you," Cream said highly relieved.

Cosmo looked around the room in confusion. Tails started worrying that she had lost her memory again, but as she looked at the fox's smiling face, she smiled back.

However, her smile froze on her face as she seemed to remember something.

"I can't stay here," she said and put down her head.

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"As you've learned, Tails, water is the element of life in my world. But fire is the element of destruction, and I've been in contact with it. It's like a disease to me. I'll die eventually unless I return to Greengate, because there's a panacea called The Water of Hope."

"Panacea?" Tails repeated.

"It's a cure-all medicine, which is the only remedy that can help me," Cosmo explained.

"So you have to go back home again," Tails realized sadly. Cosmo nodded.

"But I'll be back soon," she added.

"I can let you study my researches of Mobius while you're recovering," Tails said happily.

The fox had grown in maturity, so that he could bear the time and distance apart between him and Cosmo… Even if it was for months and millions of light years, because he knew that no matter how far, or for how long they were apart, Cosmo would always remember him. That thought gave Tails strength to bring her home once more.

The recovery would take at least a week, but Tails waited with patience.

* * *

_** The final chapter "Tails's Diary" is gonna tell about the stuff Tails has learned about Greengate and Seedrians, and what all he experienced during his research… and maybe something extra?**_


	6. Tails's Diary

A/N: This is Tails's Diary, so it's obviously from Tails's POV. All knowledge about Greengate and the Seedrians is here...

* * *

**6: Tails's Diary**

Part1: GREENGATE

DAY 1

Today I first arrived here. By the way I was welcomed I immediately concluded that Seedrians are very hospitable beings. I was right as I later learned. It seems there are not much visitors on Greengate, because everyone was so curious about me and the place where I came from. Or then it was just their nature to be open-minded.

I gladly taught Seedrians about Mobius, and they for their part, taught me about their planet. I learned that they worship the H2O element. Water equals meaning of life to these guys.

I found Cosmo among the other Seedrians. She was as pretty as always, and remembered me perfectly. Her old memories weren't back, though. She wasn't mad at me anymore for sending her back home; she now understood how important family and living with her own kind was.

Cosmo and I talked the whole day. As the sun set down, she took me to rest in a luxury hotel. I slept very well.

* * *

DAY 2

As I woke up this morning, I first wondered where I was exactly. When I remembered where I was, I got pumped up for the day. I still had difficulties to accustom to the treatment of a king; Seedrians almost praise their guests like some kind of lords! Well, today I really started working on my researches.

I examined the soil-type and materials that Seedrians use to build their houses. The ground seemed extremely capable of growing plants and grass. I tested a seed and recorded its growth rate. The plant was already blossoming after twelve hours with only one deciliter of water! That can be called prolific!

Not only the soil was environmental, but the buildings were all wooden. I couldn't spot a single gas cloud to ruin this Mother Nature's dream. I bet that if Sonic and my other friends saw this place, they would start to respect our forest on Mobius a little more as they compared it to the cities in our planet.

* * *

DAY 3

Today I familiarized myself with Seedrians's food. They seem to enjoy drinking only water, and eating some kind of mold-looking stuff. It actually tasted good. They also eat green sticks that they call Sungifts. I made an inference that these people respect sun almost as much as water. This starts to look like Seedrians are living plants…

I talked with Cosmo again today. She admitted that she had been curious about Mobius… Well it was obvious. Unfortunately, the couple that had adopted her was still reluctant to let their daughter go to the outside world alone. We decided to give Cosmo's parents some time.

* * *

DAY 4

This was a busy but rewarding day. I learned that there were three major languages on Greengate, but all use the same alphabet. The Seedrians have never known what music is, so I tried to make them understand it, and succeeded quite well. There's no money on Greengate. The Seedrians trade something if they want to get something in return. It's still not clear to me if Cosmo's people have a leader or not, but at least there's no unfair share of power.

Thank goodness that! There are no people that have more power, so nobody craves for it. Everybody's living their own lives and they are happy with what they have. We have so many things to learn from this intelligent race…

* * *

FINAL DAY

I don't know how long I've been here, but I stopped updating this diary after I found Cosmo again, and fell in love with her. It's unbelievable; she's now exactly alike to what he used to be: shy, polite, and brave by heart. I can't express by words my limitless happiness. If Cosmo and I were old enough, we would've gotten married months ago for sure.

Now, however, it's time to leave this wonderful planet, because it's my turn to teach Cosmo about my home. She's so excited and so am I, because I can't wait to see my friends. I'm sure they've missed me as much as I've missed them. I have never before been apart from them for this long.

* * *

Part 2: Mobius

DAY 1

We couldn't believe our eyes as we stepped outside. I had been gone much longer than I thought; places were on fire and there was destruction as far as eye could see. If I understood it correctly, there was a hedgehog called Snow, who had gone insane, stolen all the Chaos Emeralds, and turned into a Mephiles. He was the one who had caused the chaos.

We fought Snow while Cosmo was in a refuge with Cream and Vanilla. Snow was defeated, but it turned out that Bokkun had caused his devil actions, so the robot was destroyed. After the battle was over, we had to rescue Cosmo and others from the hiding place that had caught on fire. Cosmo didn't wake up, so we sent her to hospital.

* * *

DAY 2

I had to send Cosmo back home today, because the only way to cure her was to bring her to Greengate, where a panacea would eventually suck all the smoke and fire (elements of destruction for Seedrians) that resided within her heart. As I left Cosmo again from Typhoon back to Greengate, it was like reliving my past. Only this time I left her knowing it was the right and ultimately best thing for both, me and her.

As I came back home, my friends were proud of me. We got back to our lives, and waited for the day Cosmo would come back.

* * *

FINALE

I decided to end my Diary with this entry, because I see no point in it anymore. Our lives had begun again, despite our homes were destroyed. We build them again with help of Eggman, even though he whined that he's gonna lose his fame of an evil doctor.

Sonic started running around the places as always, not to mention Amy, who was always following his footsteps… literally. Knuckles was ashamed of himself for a long time for letting Snow have stolen the Master Emerald so easily. I haven't heard of Shadow for a while, but I guess he's gone for now…

Cream has obviously closed the letter delivery business. Eggman tried to comfort her by promising to create another Messenger robot, but she only disclaimed politely. She thought that it had been the last time for her to trust a robot. They didn't even have feelings, she said. I keep it to myself, but what kind of robot would feel guilt and willingly confess his actions, knowing that it would cost him his life? But Cream thanked Eggman, telling him that he had taught her a valuable lesson.

The town of Soleanna is still in crisis. The throne temporarily belongs to a guy called William, whom everybody hates. I think revolution is just the matter of time if nobody finds Princess Elise, who's the rightful heir to the throne, but who has disappeared mysteriously… I'm suspecting that Shadow would know something about her current location, but that matter is none of my concerns.

Chaotix are now in Soleanna, because they're paid to find the Princess. Personally, I don't think those three silly duffers aren't accomplishing anything, but at least they aren't here moaning the lack of work.

Now days have passed and Cosmo has returned. We've had tons of fun. I've taught her everything I know about Mobius, and my friends have helped me. Cosmo's curiosity seemed to be at least at the same level as mine had been towards Greengate. Soon we both had learned every bit of detail about each other's cultures.

I knew Cosmo wouldn't stay here forever, because she would eventually start missing her home, but as long as she was to be here, we'd have as much fun as possible. Now I end this diary, for the rest of it shall stay as a secret between Cosmo and I.


End file.
